


【冰里苏】缪斯女神

by naraku19



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naraku19/pseuds/naraku19
Summary: *受到替身攻击，加丘多了一根，里苏变成双性*有里苏来m的描写*这篇是冰里苏生子的产物（双重含义，看完就明白）*是车，如不介意请继续





	【冰里苏】缪斯女神

被敌人那个叫做“缪斯女神（MUSE）”的替身用一招“新生（NEW BORN）”攻击过后，加丘感到身体起了明显的变化，他看到里苏特也少有地愣神了一下，虽然只有短短一秒，但对于暗杀者来说已经足够漫长。

合二人之力，很快把敌人打倒了，奇怪的是加丘身上的异状仍未消除，他贴身的“白色相簿”战衣不承认他身上多出来的部分，没能因此为他留出多余的空间，他每走一步都像被门板夹一下那样痛苦。确认敌人已经失去还击之力后，他便迫不急待地解除替身，揪着奄奄一息的敌人的领口，厉声喝问：“为什么替身攻击还没解除？是不是要杀了你才行？”

“加丘，冷静点，先别杀他。”里苏特说着，黑白相间的长裤上洇染了一片鲜红的血渍，不断渗出的血液继续顺着他的裤管流到脚踝，随着他的脚步在地上开辟了一条血路。

加丘心里一惊：“队长，你受伤了吗？”

“没有受伤……”里苏特少有地迟疑，“是正常生理现象流的血。”

加丘不太明白，用力摇晃敌人，强迫他说出解决方法。

“想恢复原状，你们必须……”敌人说完以后，昏死过去。

两人在原地沉默了很久，对暗杀者来说仿佛过了一个世纪。终于，里苏特打破沉默道：“我们先找一个地方休息吧。”

他们在一个阴暗破旧的小旅馆开了一个房间，加丘把五花大绑的敌人塞到床底下，又匆匆出门了。等他回来时，里苏特已经在浴室里洗漱完毕，身上只披着旅馆的浴袍。加丘从刚买上来的一塑料袋子物品里掏出一包东西，递给里苏特，别扭地说：“你先用着……”

那竟然是一包卫生巾，加丘长这么大的人，第一次到超市里买这种东西。

原来，他们遭受敌人攻击后，加丘身上多了一根阴茎，就长在他自己那根的上方。而里苏特身上则多了一个阴道口——如果让他在床上张开双腿，就可以看到他的阴茎和肛门之间多出来的这个小口。

如今，这个小口仿佛是长在了一具处于生理期的女性身体上，红色的经血源源不断地流出，里苏特的裤子就是被这些血弄脏的。

里苏特接过卫生巾，前后翻看，似乎在阅读上面的说明。

加丘说：“我特意买了最大的型号。”

“谢谢你，加丘。可是我没有内裤穿，用不了这种东西。”里苏特掀起浴袍的一角，光洁的大腿上又开始淌落细细的血丝。“你可能买卫生棉条会更好。”

“啊……对不起！我忘记买一次性内裤了，我这就去……”

加丘又匆匆出门了。

里苏特终于用上了加丘给他买的卫生棉条，但浴袍也被血弄脏了，便干脆不穿，只穿着加丘给他买的纸内裤，站在洗手台旁洗裤子上的血污。

房间很小，能坐的地方只有一张床和一张椅子，加丘无论坐在哪里，抬头就会瞥到里苏特的身影，身体就会有一种很奇怪的感觉。他只好低下头，看他刚才买回来的卫生巾和卫生棉条的包装。

卫生巾要粘在内裤里面使用，而且它的设计不会考虑到使用者还长了一根阴茎，里苏特肯定会行动受限，很不自在。卫生棉条就不一样了，只要把这个圆柱形的东西塞到阴道里，就能在经血流出来之前吸掉，就算使用者下面长了八条章鱼腿都无所谓，是真正惠及所有物种的设计。

可是，他一想到里苏特刚才在洗手间里，坐在马桶上张开腿，把这个东西塞到身体里面，他的感觉比之前更糟糕了。加丘为自己的身体反应感到不安，他好像要勃起了——对着他的队长，而且是两根阴茎一起。

在他身体的血液到达底下之前，在他的两根阴茎到达它们想去的位置之前，加丘发动了“白色相簿”，低温能带来奇妙的镇静作用，而他也得偿所愿地冷静下来了。

但是，“白色相簿”的力量不是总能湊效的。当晚，敌人睡在床底下，他们就睡在上面的床铺上。床很小，他们湊得很近，衣服都洗了，仅穿一条内裤。里苏特的呼吸打在加丘身上，让他浑身滚烫。他发动“白色相簿”，突然到来的低温却会让里苏特瑟缩一下，翻动身体，用赤裸的胸口紧紧贴上加丘的手臂。加丘解除替身能力，心里惨叫一声，却不敢动弹分毫，只能放任他的两根阴茎撑得纸内裤几乎戳出洞来——谢天谢地他没为了省钱买了劣质纸内裤！

第二天，里苏特下面没再流血了，似乎是阴道所属的身体已经结束了生理期，他们不得不认真考虑敌人提出的解决方案。

“用寄生在你们身上的、多余的器官进行交配，只要受孕成功，身体就能恢复正常了……”把敌人从床底下拖出来再问一次，还是给出相同的回答，而且见识过彼此实力之间的悬殊之后，他应该不敢再撒谎。

“你意思是还要让队长生孩子吗？”加丘问。

“不用生，不用生……”他忙说，“孕育出的不是一般人想象那样的孩子，而是思想、观念之类抽象的东西，他的身体不会再受影响……”

他们又把敌人塞回床底，面对面坐在床上，沉默了一会儿，里苏特问：“做吗？”

“我可以，但你可以吗？”加丘问。

“我也可以。”

他们身上仅剩的内裤也剥掉了，里苏特背靠床头，朝加丘张大双腿，手指掰开了长在阴茎和肛门之间的阴道口，说：“把你多出来的那根阴茎插进来就可以了。”

加丘不是没经验过女人，但长在里苏特身上的这个小口，鲜嫩的红肉和湿润的水光，在银灰色阴毛隐隐约约的遮挡下，就像是藏在密林里的一个洞穴，通往无人知晓的神秘仙境。里苏特明明做着这么下流的动作，却一点都不显得低俗，甚至充满了美感，他有点看呆了。

里苏特见加丘没动作，合上腿，跪在床上向他爬过去，把头埋在他腿间，双手捧起他的两根阴茎说：“对一个像我这样的男人起反应不容易，我应该想到这一点的，很抱歉让你做这种事，如果不介意的话我可以先帮你舔硬。”

里苏特红黑色的眼睛从下往上看，银白的睫毛轻轻眨动，嘴唇就湊在他的阴茎旁边。他这辈子都不会想到队长会说出这种话，虽然语气就像在给一名下属交待任务的重要性那样客观，加丘的两根阴茎还是无法控制地彻底硬起来了。里苏特把手里的变化当成了对方的默许，张嘴含住了加丘的一根阴茎，同时用手去套弄另一根。

太他妈舒服了。加丘的手指插进里苏特的头发里，银白色的短发泛着晶莹的汗水，在他腿间起起伏伏。可是，为什么作为一个暗杀队长，他会有这样好的口活技巧啊？

再被他含下去他就要射出来了，加丘抓着里苏特的头发让他起来像起初那样背靠床头、双腿大张。

这时，里苏特下面已经湿得一塌糊涂，阴道里的淫液流到了大腿根部，阴茎也彻底勃起，透明的前液也往下汇入到阴道口，淌到床单上。他的脸也隐隐发红，不像之前那样坦然，甚至抬起了一侧手臂似乎想遮挡害羞的表情。

加丘从没想过里苏特会有这样的表情，这个平时一脸正经的队长，竟然会是一个光靠含着男人的鸡巴就能几乎高潮的淫荡货色。他向来敬重里苏特——无论行动上或者在心里，此刻他心里却充满了各种最下流的脏话，他想把这些脏话像精液一样全部射到里苏特身上，但他忍住了。

他还不能射，他要先把里苏特插到射出来。

加丘握住了那根寄生在他身上的阴茎，对准里苏特的阴道口慢慢插进去。结合的瞬间两人都忍不住舒服得叹了一声，虽说用的都是寄生的器官，感官却是与他们大脑相连的。如果这些器官在平时能消失，只有做爱的时候才出现，他们或许就不会费尽心思地解除敌人的能力了。

肉体淫靡的碰撞声，床板悲戚的摇摆声，虽然是非常真实的快感，里苏特面对面地被他操着，这也是触手可及的事实。他扶住里苏特的大腿，用力地抽插，却在不知不觉间有一种犹在梦中的感觉。

“里苏特，用金属制品攻击我。”加丘突然狂躁道。

“你说什么傻话……”里苏特双手往后扣住床头板，话音被他撞得断断续续。

“我觉得……我们被这两个该死的寄生器官控制住了……从生理反应，到感情……”加丘一边抽插一边说，“你不觉得，我们会对彼此有反应……这件事本身就很奇怪吗？我对你就算了，为什么你也会对我……简直就像假的一样……”他的说到最后竟然有点哽咽了。

里苏特突然松开手，原本背靠着床板的身体往下坠到枕头上，连带着加丘的身体也向下滑，就像被他拖进地狱那样，插在里苏特体内的阴茎也滑出来了。

里苏特双手抱着加丘的脸，用自己的舌头去够对方的嘴唇。加丘感到了他们的舌头叠在一起，而在相叠之处，一阵刺痛跟鲜血一起往外蔓延，当他们分开时，唇间黏连着一根带着血色的银丝，里苏特张开沾血的双唇，伸手从舌头上取出一枚小小的钉子。

“加丘，你还觉得是假的吗？”

加丘难以置信地看着从他们相触之处生出来的、一个实体化的答案，他用手触碰着舌头上的伤口，沉浸在刺痛给他带来的温暖的安慰。

里苏特把钉子放在床头柜上，然后伸手从自己口中沾取带血的唾液，摸过双方黏滑的下体，沾取了一手黏液以后，再把手指插入了自己的肛门之中，为对方开拓另一个通往真实的入口。

“用你自己的阴茎，一起操我。”

寄生的阴茎与寄生的阴道相连一起，而在那之下，他们原有的器官也紧紧相连在一起。为了同时兼顾两处，加丘的动作很慢，很小心，以免其中一根阴茎滑出来。这样却让彼此的结合更加深入和细致，但他的双手仍然能尽情地抚摸里苏特的身体，而他们之间的身高差异，也让他只要稍微地弯腰就能尽情吮吸里苏特的乳头。

不得不说，队长的乳头真是非常敏感，每一次逗弄它，就能感到他底下的两张小嘴同时吸紧他，让他几乎射出来。明明这样敏感的身体，为什么平时还要穿那样暴露的衣服？是因为自信敌人绝对无法近身吗？

加丘想着里苏特平时的衣着和表情，再看他如今在自己身下的样子，终于忍不住射出来了。他的两根阴茎同时鼓胀着往里苏特身体里喷洒精液，即使是对方底下有两张嘴也吃不完，最后还是有一部分浪费在床单上了。

里苏特粗喘着气，无法合拢的双腿占据了床的整个宽度，两个小洞无比色情地往外呕吐着加丘的精液。

加丘出神地观赏这幅美景，看着里苏特的阴道口逐渐关闭，与此同时，寄生在他身上的阴茎也消失了。他们不正是期盼这个结果吗？可是真的目睹它发生了，心里却有一丝丝的遗憾。

加丘把床底的敌人拖出来，没想到对方裤子上鼓鼓的一包，又湿又黏，肯定是刚才在床底听他们做爱听得高潮了。

他看了里苏特一眼，问那人道：“听得很爽吗？还想再听吗？叫你的替身出来！”

“我哪里还敢做这样的事啊……对不起，求你们饶了我吧！”

里苏特却说：“想我们饶了你，那就当我们有要求的时候，你就要放替身出来再一次攻击我们。”

“你……你说真的吗？”

“我们是杀手，但向来言而有信。”里苏特说，“可是你要帮我们保守这个秘密……因为如果传出去了，我百分百任务成功率的名声就会受损。”然后看往了加丘。

加丘立刻会意道：“队长，我肯定会给你保守秘密，我不会让你的名声受损……”

他们把那个可怜的旁观者踢回床底，再一次拥抱在一起，吻上了对方。

在“缪斯女神”的“新生”的作用下，他们的爱与激情在那对寄生的器官中结合，孕育出了名为“灵感”的新生儿。它们居住在与实体世界不同的精神空间里，每当实体世界里的人们向精神空间索取灵感时，只要他们的渴望足够真诚，“灵感”便会降临到他们的精神当中，通过他们的创作活动，在实体世界里以各种形式呈现。

例如身披冰甲的小熊猫吉祥物，例如你在看的这篇文。

——完


End file.
